The Apprentice of Death
by Kaspis
Summary: In unverse there are a couple of simple rules that must be followed. One of them is that everyone must die. Harry is about to teach that rule to Tom Riddle. Firstfic. No slash. Powerfulbutnottoomuch!Harry
1. Chapter 1

The Apprentice of Death

_Written by: Kaspis_

In the smallest bedroom of number 4 privet drive a lone figure sat on the floor. 16 Year old teenage boy named Harry Potter was sitting and starring blankly to at the dirty carpet. The carpet had dark stains on it which were blood……

There were a death eater attack couple of minutes ago.

Flashback…

Luckily they have underestimated the blood wards. Half of them died just after the entrance into the house. But one of these assholes got a lucky shot with the killing curse ant his aunt. With her dead the dam ward has been broken.

In more interesting turn of events the death eaters underestimated the power of muggle weapons so while they were making fun of devise that his uncle Vernon was holding (which was a shotgun) two of them got killed.

It appears that wizards don't have shield to protect them from guns so no matter what they did the bullets went thru it with ease. Finally someone shot a crucius at Harry's uncle and he went down in great pain. While the remaining two were having fun with his uncle and cousin Harry snuck out of the corner which he was hiding in all of his Gryffindor pride. He picked up a pistol from the open safe where his uncle was hiding his guns and having never fired a gun tried to kill the death eaters.

He failed miserably…

Firs shot hit the picture of Dudley on the fireplace. But it most certainly got the attention of the remaining death eaters. They quickly started firing different curses and hexes at Harry. Seeing all the curses flying his way Harry quickly dove thru the door and landed near the stairs. He quickly got up and when the DE's came after him he was on top of the stairs. One of them aimed his wand and shot a huge ball of light which after hitting solid object becomes really bright and blinds your enemies for a short while. Unlucky for Harry in hit him square in the face when he turned around to se what is happening.

The light was so powerful that it practically scorched out his eyes. Harry fell on the ground and screamed in pain. This kind of pain he never felt before. It was unbearable. When crucius felt like your body was ripped into peaces it never touched specific organs like eyes. This however felt like someone was tearing his eyes with the spoon. It felt like hell…

After a couple of moments Harry was able to pull himself up from the ground and ran the direction his bedroom is. Surprisingly he was able to run without smashing into any walls. Before he ran into his bedroom he heard the last stair in the staircase sqicked as always when someone steps on it. Without thinking he extended a pistol the direction of the sound and aiming a little hire fired.

After a moment he heard how bullet goes thru the flesh and bone of the unfortunate death eater followed by his scream filled with pain. Apparently Harry hit him in the shoulder. He heard one of them muttering some hex that sounded like _Reducto._ After one more shot which he missed by centimeters Harry dove inside his room right before the wall where he stood was blasted into a million peaces.

He hit the ground on the stomach but quickly spun around and laid on the back aiming gun and his wand which he picked up from the ground when he fell on it. He was extremely tensed listening to the smallest sound the tiniest vibration which could warn him of the approach of an enemy.

His every muscle was tensed until the edge. Adrenalin has practically replaced blood in his veins. Now he didn't fell the pain from his eyes he didn't even noticed that he is blind. It did not matter to him. What matter was that he must make these mother fuckers pay for attacking him…

"Where the hell did that come from?" He thought. After all jus a couple of minutes earlier he was safely hidden in the shadowy corner.

Unknown to him at that moment a shadowy figure stood on the roof of the privet drive number 3 and watched the whole scene unfold thru the window or the wall. In through he didn't even needed to see what was going on he already knew what would happen, he was simply interested.

The biggest storm in a last couple of years did not bother him. His long black robe billowed in the wind. And an occasional lightning showed his pale face witch was mostly cowered in elbow length pitch black and now wet hair. He tuck out an old fashioned watch and looked at it. The watch was made out of some kind of black metal. In trough it looked like Dumbledore's watch only difference was that it all was somehow darker and there were a couple of pointers that actually showed time.

11.58 pm.

When the figure looked at it, the clock just melted into his hand and disappeared. A faint smile appeared on his lips. "Sooooooon" he whispered with the dark voice. A lightning struck and for e second his eyes were revealed. Dark lord would do anything for that kind of eyes. The whole eyes were pitch black and dark lines were running from his eyes down his pail cheeks. Then the lightning ended and he was gone.

Back in number 4 Harry had his back against the wall and his wand in one hand and gun in another. He was listening to any sound that would indicate that one of the death eaters poked his head out of the other side of the door. It appeared that both of them were cowards. He could hear their heartbeat. _"I can almost dance to the beat" _he thought with the cruel smile. _"Wow what the hell is wrong with me? They're here to kill me I'm fucking blind and still just joking around!" _He thought with disgust.

Just then one of the DE's poked out of the corner his wand raised and started to shout the incantation. "Avada -…" He hasn't gotten any further because Harry already send disarming curse death eaters direction. The hit was perfect but Harry missed to notice the other death eater already sending some dark pain curse which didn't require much power. It hit Harry square in the chest. He dropped on the ground and accidentally lost his wand.

He was about to glow their brains out with the gun but DE's were faster. They cast a full body bind on him. Harry smiled "Being blind sucks". Death eaters approached him and tainted their wands on him with smiles that usually newer meant nothing good.

Then Harry remembered something. He looked at the clock.

11.59 pm…

He smiled and looked at the death eaters who were confused by his ironic smile. "Well" he said still smiling "Happy birthday to me…" Death eaters started to laugh and targeted their wands to his face. "Avada-"

12.00…

Then everything went to hell...

A powerful wind swept thru the small bedroom lifting the bed into the wall. The writing desk went straight thru the opposed wall and into the next room which belonged to the Dudley and the DE's went flying into the wall.

After a couple of seconds it died down and death eaters somehow managed to pull themselves together. But they weren't the only ones who stood up.

When they looked in the direction where the Potter boy was they froze in fear…

There was a tall man standing. His shoulder length hair was falling on his face. He was wearing long black coat with neck sized collar. His pants were also black tucked in army like black boots. His hands were cowered in black gloves which had red runes and pentagram on it. His face still looked like the same old Harry… sort of… his face was a little whiter and longer. All other features were the same. All accept one…

His eyes…

They were completely white… And thought he was blind he was still looking directly at them. Not blinking not moving even not breathing… A ghost of a smile appeared on his face. With it the door shut and melted in one solid matter with the wall. Now the only way out was thru the window but to bet to it you had to pass Harry and he wasn't about to let them leave…

With one quick move he threw the gun that he still had in his hand in the direction of the death eaters. Who instinctively tried to put up a shield to protect himself. But nothing could protect him from what happened next.

The gun was very close to death eaters' face when Harry moved. The movement was so quick that to anyone else it looked like a blur. Not to Harry thought. At that moment he knew exactly what he was doing. He made a couple of steps forward and grabbed flying gun by the handle and pointed it at death eaters head. Then for a few seconds everything stood still. Then Harry's lips curled up into a cruel and sadistic smile…

He pulled the trigger…

The bullet went thru the death eater's skin, skull then his brain. A moment later bullet hit the wall behind the death eater followed by his blood and mass that a couple of moments ago was his brain. He died before reaching the ground. The other unlucky asshole was too shocked to even think clearly. But his face reflected clearly what he was thinking. He was afraid, very afraid.

Suddenly Harry looked at him and the same sadistic smile in his face. His white unseeing eyes looked straight at the enemy. Harry didn't see him with his eyes thought. He could sense him. He heard his heartbeat, his breathing. He sensed air vibrations when someone moved. He felt auras around people and magic in them. To say that he was blind was a huge mistake. He never saw this good. He felt everyone and everything three block radius. _"Maybe being blind isn't so bad after all?" _He thought sarcastically.

While looking at the last death eater he wanted him to suffer like those who he caused pain to. He wanted him to suffer he didn't know why but that thought entertained him. He never thought he would like to cause pain to anyone else. It really freaked him out. But now it felt like he wasn't in control of his body anymore. It felt like it was in some sort of self preservation mode ready to destroy any threat to it. Now only victory mattered and nothing else. Victory by any means necessary. Harry tried to stop. He tried to take control again. But that feeling was too powerful. After a short struggle he gave in. He fused with it.

The feeling was extraordinary. He felt all of character change slightly. He became crueler, sarcastic and much more powerful. He could practically feel darkness fill him completely. Now he was in control but he honestly didn't want that last peace of crap to live to see another day. No Harry was enjoying himself way too much.

His white eyes flashed and suddenly death eater was seeing the little girl no older than six which he tortured to insanity in his initiation to the death eaters. He saw all the muggles and wizards he killed during attacks he has been in. their faces were before his eyes. All of them screaming in pain bloody or even without some peaces of skin ears eyes or half of the face. But all of their screams were directed to him. They wanted him to pay and he started to feel their pain. It started to build up slowly. First the crucius then he felt like someone burns his flesh of his face then gouge his eyes out and so on. And after a couple of minutes he was feeling all the pain that he himself caused to the others.

He started to bleed. Blood went from his mouth his nose and eyes. Death eater fell on his knees and screamed in pain covering his face with his hands. _"Like that would help." _Harry thought with a smirk. Then death eater fell on the ground and started shacking violently. Harry's smile grew wider. He was defiantly enjoying himself.

After some time Harry got bored of torturing and decided to end scum's pitiful existence. He walked to him and picked him up by the collar. Then with inhuman strength he threw the asshole across the room thru the window. But then he remembered that it was just the second floor. And while DE was still in mid air thru the window Harry raised his gun and emptied the clip in the mother fuckers head. The moron landed into his aunts perfect flowers.

Then happened something Harry wasn't expecting.

He suddenly lost all his newly acquired senses. Then he actually felt that the gun was heavier than he firstly thought so he dropped it. But not being able to see anything really made him panic. He felt how that dark feeling of power, invincibility has started to leave him. His body started to change. His pale face began to acquire previous color. His hair was shrinking rapidly. His whole body was shrinking to his previous height. His clothes turned to dust and he again stood only with his baggy jeans and a shirt that was 4 sizes too big. The last change was that his mind was spit out from the state of dark power he was in and he felt it retreating into the shadows of his mind.

Only then he realized what he has done and was terrified by it.

End flashback…

Harry sat on the floor not moving. He thought of what happened. But the more he thought the less he understood what happened. It was like he was obsessed. It was like he wasn't in control anymore. It was like he was controlled by someone else. _"Yeah" _he thought _"it probably was Voldemort. He must have possessed me again." _But that didn't fit to him somehow. _"Why would he kill his men?" _

No matter what reasons he thought of they all were just excuses. Deep down he knew what happened.

He did it.

And the worst part was that he enjoyed every moment of it. He liked the power the speed the reflexes the sight. He liked everything that came with the dark sensation of power. But he wouldn't admit it. He didn't want to. Not even to himself. He could've done that. He wasn't like him. He didn't enjoy causing suffering to anyone no matter who they were.

So he fought his inner battle what seem hours to him but only minutes have passed. And if he would have paid any attention to his surroundings he would have felt that there was someone else in his room someone who just stood and watched this inner struggle of his.

After a minute or so Harry finally thought _"No it wasn't me I'm not dark wizard I would never used dark magic and never will. I don't even know any spells of it so it just could be me!" _He thought satisfied. It really was a great excuse to cover his real motives even from himself. Only it was never meant to last.

"Then you're a fool" A man standing in the shadows of the room whispered with the dark and dangerous voice.

Harry quickly jumped up and pressed to the wall. He was blind trapped and had no idea where his wand was. He didn't have any choice he had to buy the time while Dumbledore and the Order arrive. He was ready to say something but he was interrupted.

"Do you really think that I care that they are on their way here?" the same whisper was heard again. "And don't be afraid I'm not with the unfortunate ones who were so dumb to try to kill you." His voice was only a whisper but Harry heard everything.

"Who are you?" Harry asked lamely. He could practically feel a faint smile appear on mans face.

"My name is Dorian" the man whispered

"Right… That doesn't really tell me anything" Harry said with a bit of sarcasm.

"It shouldn't"

"Ok…" Harry said in confusion. This really wasn't getting anywhere. He was standing in a room with some kind of stranger who could kill him at any moment. But he didn't. So why the hell is he here? Talk?

"No" he whispered "I'm…" the multiple pops were heard outside. The man signed. "It appears we don't have much time. I was going to tell you more but now…" sound of running footsteps up the stairs reached their ears. "It seems that I don't have time to explain." He raised his hand. Palm at Harry. "Choice is simple you either stay here and die on the other attack or when you meet Voldemort. Or..." Something about not finding the door was heard from the other side of the wall. "…you can come with me"

"…" Harry didn't really know what to say. He knew this man was probably right. But he really didn't trust him. Then he felt powerful magic gathering outside the wall. Someone really wanted to get in. The man felt it too. He jus whispered. "I thought so."

His arm glowed red and he drew a pentagram in the air. Suddenly the same red pentagram only bigger appeared behind Harry. It glowed bloody red and then turned into some kind of black hole. The pull was so powerful that Harry didn't stand a chance. He was pulled in it without a struggle. Then it disappeared without a trace. The man smiled as he disappeared into the shadows.

Moment later the wall was blown to bits and Albus Dumbledore, Moody and Remus Lupin burst in the room to find no one. Well no one alive that is…

**TBC…**

Ok... How did you like the first chapter?

I apologize for the mistakes because my English grammar is really, REALLY bad! So beta would be nice….. 

Ok! Review people! This is my first fanfic so any review no matter how horrible is welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

The Apprentice of Death

_Written by: Kaspis _

In the deepest most horrible realms of hell inhabited by the most dangerous and feared demons in both, heaven and hell was a place that was feared by all the beings.

On the highest mountain above all the pain and suffering of those who were misfortunate enough to end up here. Stood a castle whose walls were stained with blood of thousands. All of them found their final resting place here, on this mountain. And it did not mater who they were, hordes of demon warriors, armies of angels, lonely but extremely powerful beings older than mountains. All of them came here for one purpose only. Claim the castle. Not only for the numerous artifacts of great power, not only for the tomes of powerful rituals spells and forbidden or long forgotten brands of magic. They came here also for glory which came to those who could defeat two residents of the castle. But as many mighty by power or numbers came no one went past the gate. They all laid their heads here at the short path up the hill to the castles main entrance.

The castle itself wasn't very welcoming looking. The black walls with runes painted in blood and large dark towers with black flags that billowed in the wind. The main gates were made out of dark metal with emblem of two silver reapers crossed together and a silver sand clock on top. The path to it had fresh blood on it not to mention peaces of skin a couple of hands with long fingers and sharp nails that looked like they had been torn away from their owner's body. There were a couple of places were earth looked like it has been burned other places had longs slashes in them that looked like they were made with the sword, in other spots of the ground you could still see little pools of acid eating away anything that fell in them. The whole place looked like two huge armies have battled there.

But the truth was that only battle that occurred here was between one man and the army of demons. They came here to once more try to claim the castle and he was here to once more kill anyone who was foolish enough to try. The army itself consisted of quite powerful war demons extremely skilled in hand to hand and weapon combat. There numbers were truly great but they were completely unprepared for and kind of magical assault. It was because having such great power they really had a little brain to use it.

On the other hand their opponent was a hybrid. Even he himself couldn't tell what peaces of other creatures were implanted in him thru the hundreds of years using all kinds of rituals, bonding ceremonies, blood magic and many other different methods. He only knew he was part vampire, werewolf, dementor, and a bit of every class of demon. Then he had a couple light creatures in him. Like a bit of archangel which wasn't exactly light but was the closest you can get. In difference from the demon army he came very well prepared. He had almost a week of preparation which he spent analyzing his enemies preparing his weapons and practicing magic which he was going to use. That time was more than enough.

A huge white moon in red sky illuminated a lone figure that stood on the roof of one of the tallest towers of the castle. His black robe billowed in the wind with dementor like manner. His hair was completely black and neck length. He wore black army like shoes and black pants. He wore black leather gloves with red pentagrams on them. He also wore a black blind fold on his eyes but it had several red runes on them which helped to control his dementor abilities.

The wind strengthened fluttering his coat more. It revealed two silver modified colts 45c around his belt. The weapons were a gift from his master when he noticed that his student had a natural talent in gun wielding. They were modified to be more powerful had a better aim and their bullets were poisoned and a man could die from a scratch.

He liked his guns. But his master newer gave any gifts easy. Oh no he had to work for them. It was more like a reward to him for accomplishing something. For passing some sort of test that required one or another skill. Like for the guns he had to go and take them by himself but only problem was that they were placed in the middle of fire demon camp. It took him a week to get there and he encountered some really not friendly creatures. Than when he tried to sneak into the camp and take them it appeared that they already been waiting for him. So while hiding behind the rock and evading balls of fire and streams of lava he cursed his master in all the names and languages he knew. No one else could have warned them about him. He knew it too well and when he accused his master he just smiled and asked if it wasn't worth it. He didn't answer but he knew it was. It just would have been too easy for him just to sneak in get the buns and get out. His master knew it too.

And no matter how sometimes hard the tests were how hard it was to learn he liked his master. He liked him for several reasons: first he newer spoke too much only when it was needed and even then he only whispered, second, he always stayed calm and newer showed emotions. He couldn't actually see his face because he still was blind but he saw his aura and body heat which newer changed. And most important his master newer gave up on him.

Since his training started he really had problems with one thing or another. He sometimes failed his tests miserably. He almost died a couple of times but still his master always made him try again and again until he was successful.

He smiled. He remembered when he first got here. Oh yes that was a day to remember. That day he gave up being Harry Potter and became Apprentice of Death. His master really wasn't death it was only a title given to him but still…

Flashback…

Harry opened his eyes. _"What the hell happened?"_ He thought _"And why is it so dark in here?" _With that thought all the events of the day came crashing down on his head. The attack… the fight… the deaths…the darkness… the power. He shuck his head.

"_Ok. Now how to get out of here… Where ever it is." _He thought.

"I really don't think you would like to leave." A dark but very quiet voice said.

"And why would that be?" Harry asked with a sneer.

"Well if you could see I would show you thru the window and it would probably lose any wish to run away." A voice said. Harry felt a hint of sarcasm in it.

"And if I weren't blind what would I see if I took a look thru the window?" Harry asked not really caring what the answer would be.

"Hell…" Voice answered this time completely serious.

"What was that?" Harry asked not really trusting his hearing. He did hear the tone of the voice and I sounded that it was deadly serious but what he heard somehow didn't fit with the simple logic.

"You would see hell" the voice said and before Harry could say anything the voice continued. "No I don't mean that you would se something horrible I mean you would literally see hell." Voice explained.

Harry was speechless. One side of him didn't believe a word that man said but the other reasoned that he might be telling the truth. And instead of saying something extremely stupid asked the only normal question he could think of.

"Did I die?"

"No" the voice said with no intension of saying something more.

"Sooooo…"Harry said "Why am I here?"

"I guess you know that you are prophesized to kill the man named Tom Riddle?" Voice asked.

"Uh yeah. What's that got to do with me being in hell?" Harry asked a little agitated by the fact that he's in hell and no one tells him why. He wasn't that bad now was he?

"First listen." Man said calmly. "The one known as Tom Riddle has used some very powerful rituals and spells on his quest to achieve immortality. And though he has not yet became immortal he is very close. He is already ageless and immune to many ways of death. He even achieved a result that his body will not change and will stay at the same power level that could not be affected by time. But he didn't achieve it just now." Voice continued "He reached this state almost seventeen years ago. The moment he did the prophecy was made. Do you know why Mr. Potter?"

Once again Harry didn't have a slightest idea what to say. "No…" He said lamely.

"It is because at that moment he became more powerful than any man on earth. And since there was no one that could beat him technically he became immortal."

Harry still didn't have a slightest idea why he was here or how the prophecy could be made in such convenient moment. You can't order them right?

The man continued. "You see Mr. Potter I'm the one who is called the apprentice of death. For you see Mr. Potter in this universe there are some very simple rules that must be followed. And one of those rules is that everything must seize to exist. Or in all the living being case die. And when the first human tried to defy this rule death itself tuck one human and trained him in the most powerful ways of battle. He thought him powerful magic he gave him weapons provided with knowledge which no human should ever know. He made sure that human wouldn't die for a very long time. That human was the first apprentice of death. Death told him that he will not die until he would want it himself or there would appear someone who was more powerful than him. And even then he still had to train an apprentice who had to continue his job."

Now the grand picture was clearing. The prophecy wasn't just about his destiny to destroy Voldemort. The prophecy was just the beginning of his true destiny. He was to serve a greater purpose. He was to be the apprentice of death.

Harry could swear he could feel the man smiling. "Yes Mr. Potter you truly are correct. You will be the next apprentice of death but first I would like to share knowledge with you that will explain some more disturbing aspects of your life."

Harry now was again very confused. What could be disturbing about his life that his future master wants to tell him now?

"Mr. Potter do you know why man known as Albus Dumbledore has lived so long?" Harry shuck his head. "It is because the dark wizard known as Grinewald has overpowered me and I knew it but since there wasn't a man powerful and young enough to become the next apprentice of death I got an order to make a deal with Dumbledore. He was to destroy anyone who seeks immortality and live a very long life until there someone powerful enough was born. So he did as he was told and lived. But when Tom Riddle became more powerful than him death itself knew it was time to interfere. So it used its power and created a prophecy. The point of it was that Tom Riddle would choose his opponent himself. And so he did. He chose you. When he fired that killing curse the death itself was present. He entered your body and placed the seed of death there. From that moment you always had a piece of death in yourself. Thru time it grew stronger and more powerful giving you power. And tonight it has finally awoken. But that is not the point of this story. The point is that Dumbledore knew about this since the prophecy was made. I myself told him all this. I also told him that he must train you magic as soon as possible and then when you were ready I would have came to pick you up. But the power he had got to his head. He believed that he must lead the wizard world forever. And so he left you to non magical people while he could find a way to become immortal. And he did when you saved the sorcerers stone from Tom Riddle. Instead of destroying it he began using it himself. Nicolas Flamel only used it to increase his age and not his powers so he wasn't seeking immortality just older age. Dumbledore on the other hand combined the power of the stone with phoenix tears so the results were much more powerful."

"_Old bastard!" _Was the only thing on Harry's mind. _"He manipulated_ _me to get even more power than he already has!" _Now Harry was really pissed off. He was sentenced to ten years of living hell just that bastard could stay in control! No he wasn't going to let him get away with it. Besides he rally didn't want to fail his boss on the first assignment.

A cruel smile appeared on his face. He was going to enjoy this job…

End Flashback…

Harry stood still for a couple of hours thinking. He knew that his training was complete. He would soon have to go back. The good thing was that in hell two minutes of earth time could take you a lifetime. He was now more that four hundred years old so only an half an hour would have passed.

He didn't want to make an appearance that quickly. He decided to wait. He had to buy himself a place to live he needed some equipment some cash and some clothes for Pete's sake. More importantly Dumbledore would have already figured out were he went and the moment he appears he would be accused of being dark wizard. And of course no one would be there to help him because our great and fair minister would only award Dumbledore for putting Harry into Azkaban. Dumbledore would not risk having anyone powerful enough to kill him running around freely. Even Tom was too afraid of him to try harder.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he felt a something approaching him. But after a moment he recognized who it was and smiled. From the direction of the moon a black raven flew at him. He was bigger that any normal raven and had dark blue eyes instead of black. If you looked close enough you could see that he was surrounded by blue mist of frost. This bird was the creation of devil. As his master told him the devil was very pleased with the fact that death thought his apprentice mostly dark and dangerous magic that was mostly meant to destroy. And after hearing that God has given death his approval that its apprentice could die when he wished and would still go to heaven he decided that he too must make a present. So he created a raven. It was loyal fearsome and extremely powerful. His power went from his cold heart giving him the strength of cold and ice. Devil named it Sebastian. It was to serve its master and when he died he would serve his apprentice and so on.

It was now Harry's and he did like the bird.

He landed on Harry's shoulder and simply looked the same direction as Harry. Mist still surrounding him slightly.

Suddenly out of the ground a hooded figure rose behind Harry. Harry knew it was there but he was too used to his masters' tricks to scare him. So they just stood there in silence waiting for each other to make the first move. Suddenly his master spoke and that was something Harry wasn't expecting because he was waiting that he would attack him as he sometimes did to test his skills.

"You know that your training has ended." He said "I think its time for you to go and begin doing your job." Harry could have sworn that he heard a hint of sadness in his voice but it was already gone. "Before you go you might want to take this" With these words he handed Harry a brown envelope. "Here is everything you might need. New documents in wizard and muggle world. There are also documents to some properties in England Greece and some other countries. There is also a key to one of the vaults in that wizard bank." Harry took the envelope and put it in his coats inner pocket. "And of course you cannot go back without one more thing." He said and a smile appeared slowly on his face. Harry knew from his experience that it newer meant nothing good. "You must have a name that would fit your new profession. And since I'm still your master I'm the one who decides. And from this moment on you will be known as Raziel The Apprentice of Death.

Harry thought for a moment and nodded. His master again drew a pentagram in the air and the same portal that once sucked him thru and transported to hell appeared. Only now he didn't feel that powerful force that pulled him thru. And as he was about to step thru he thought of something.

"Dorian isn't your real name is it" Harry asked turning around.

"No" His master replied with the biggest smile he ever seen.

"Just out of curiosity what is your real name?" Harry asked. Looking at him but seeing just his aura since he was blind.

Suddenly it began to change. It mowed into one spot where the face of his master should be. It formed a white skull with two shining red eyes.

And he just whispered "Death"

That was way too much for Harry. The last thing on his mind was before he fainted was _"Oh shit" _

**TBC…**

Here is the second chapter I hope you like it ….

And remember I really want reviews people!

If you don't review I might think you don't like it and won't continue!

Bye for now!

Kaspis…


	3. Chapter 3

It was raining. The sky over London was practically black. The drops of rain fell from the sky as tiny bullets. And the wind blew away everything that was left in the streets. The occasional lightning put some light in the darker and more dangerous part of London. The streets here were dirty and even that kind of rain couldn't wash away the writings on the buildings done by some street kids who had nothing better to do. The dark alleys which were usually filled with drug dealers and drunken hobos were now empty. No one in their right minds would be out in this weather. Lightning struck again. A lone figure lying on the pavement was revealed.

Raziel slowly opened his eyes and shuck his head. Then concentrated on his senses to see where he was. Without raising his head he knew he was in the middle of London. He saw the sound the rain makes when it hit something. He also saw the energies that were flowing thru these buildings. He felt electricity in these buildings. And he saw the life energy of people. God it felt good not to fell red and black energies everywhere like he did in hell.

He slowly got up and cursed himself for being completely wet. With a wave of his had he summoned his demonic power of heat and dried himself instantly. It was still raining so he cast a charm on himself that would prevent rain from touching him. He put a hand in his pocket and pulled out the envelope his master had given him earlier. He had to think about his master but not now and not here. He opened it. After sorting thru the deeds documents and such he found the closest place he owned. It appears he ended up in this end of London not without a purpose. One of his houses is located here. He started to walk down the street.

Finally he reached house that by the documents he owned. It was painted in black but the paint and some peaces of the wall were fallen off the door was old and rotten. In other words it was just like any other house on this street. But Raziel knew better. He saw many powerful wards hexes and charms protecting this house. Some of them weren't even human nature. He smiled. Yes his master did a very good job. He went up the stairs and when he reached the door all the protection acknowledged him and the door simply melted out of the way. Harry rolled his eyes. Sometimes his master did too much for his own good. He stepped thru the door. Once he was in the wards sealed themselves and the door was back in its place.

The inside of the house was very nice. The floor was cowered with dark blue and red carpets the walls were wooden and hade some pictures to them. But one thing got his attention more than the others. The carpet in the hall had silver emblem on it. It was two reapers crossed together and a sand clock on top. It was just too much! How could this be secret hideout if he was showing off like that. Come on melting doors and emblems on the carpet. Death was defiantly a showoff.

The other thing that Harry noticed was that the place wasn't entirely magical. He felt electricity surge in the walls and the light came from simple lamps in the sealing. He decided to do some exploring.

The house had five floors. There was a kitchen fully equipped with muggle tools for cooking. There were three simple and one master bedroom. He did like the bed it was very big and soft. There was dining room with big flat screen TV and big couch. There was a big study with copies of books that he seen or read in hell. There was a big wooden table with a computer on it. It was lucky that one of the things he was thought was muggle technology. He found a training room on the top floor fully equipped training dummies and all kind of weapons. There was a couple of holding cells and a potion lab in the basement which was surprisingly big. While exploring the dungeons he found a secret door leading to what seemed to be weapon room. It had everything Harry might eventually need. Different guns boxes of ammo swords daggers explosives dangerous dark artifacts. There was a shooting range and work table. There even was an equipment to make bullets.

After looking around and deciding that it was a god place for him to stay he tuck of his coat his shoes shirt and gloves. He decided to make himself a snack and then go to bed. He had to sort everything out tomorrow. After taking his shirt off he looked at his right arm and started admiring his tattoo. It was rather spectacular but scary at the same time. It begun at his back and went thru his all right arm and ended at the wrist. It showed something like thousands of soles in great pain and suffering and on top of it there was a big and strong chain wrapped around his arm. But to Raziel it was more than just tattoo. It was his most deadly weapon. (A/N: If you think I'm going to tell what this weapon is until first battle scene then DREAM ON!)

He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Somehow he wasn't surprised when he saw it completely stuffed with food. After quick snack he went straight to bed and passed out.

He woke up next day about six in the morning and after extending his senses thru the window and seeing the storm still out there he pushed himself up from the bed and went to the shower. While standing under the stream of hot water he thought what to do.

He knew he had to take Voldemort out first because the old man is too valuable to loose first. If he did take on the old man first he would give the Dark Idiot green light to take over. And then it would bee too hard to ice him. On the other hand even now he needed troops to back him up. He was very powerful but even he couldn't take on every death eater and member of the Order by himself. Even if he would work in the shadows taking them out the way he was thought to operate he still needed men to do some other jobs because there was just too much of the enemy to handle by himself.

He could always try to recruit some in Knockturn alley but he thought that it was mostly controlled by death eaters. And even if he found some he still needed to teach them stealth and using their brains instead of just wands. No it would simply take too long. He needed skilled assassins not a bunch of mindless morons who couldn't do anything without his command.

And suddenly it hit him. Why on earth he had to hire humans when there were creatures much more powerful and skilled. He could hire a clan of vampires. They could be his strike force. They were fast merciless and as he remembered his master once told him that they always worked for apprentice of death if he called for them. He had to contact them as fast as he could. Then he did need some elite group which would act as his bodyguards and most skilled warriors. He honestly didn't know who to turn because he could think of no one good enough. While vampires would act as strike units that could make quick hits on targeted locations eliminate everyone there and retreat back into the shadows he needed some more powerful beings that could deal with more gentle matters such as assassinations infiltration and protection.

He stood about an hour in the shower but still couldn't think of anyone who could satisfy his demands. So he decided to dry himself and go look into the library. Once he was in the library he so someone who he has completely forgot. Sebastian was standing on the table calmly looking at him and the ever-present cold mist around him. Raziel simply greeted him and went to look for books about magical creatures.

After a while he cursed himself because he couldn't find anyone good enough. He fell into the chair and closed his eyes. _"Maybe vampires would be enough?"_ He thought.

At that moment something heavy fell on the ground. Without opening his eyes under blindfold he extended his senses and saw that a very large book was on the ground. It probably fell from one of the top shelves. He got up to put it back when he noticed that it was opened. Raziel took it and read. The page was about some ancient society called The Black Rose. It said that their power came not from their numbers or magical strength. It came from ancient and powerful creatures that they were thought to summon. The ritual required so much power that one member could only summon one of them or sometimes two. But the creatures were loyal beyond imagination and were very skilled in weapon fighting and their own brand of magic. Also they were almost impossible to kill since they weren't technically alive. The only known location of this society was in Russia. There was even a map where their sanctuary was located. _"Well it's worth a shot!"_

After going to the basement and grabbing some of his tools of work (which mostly considered of guns daggers and swords) and placing all around his body he walked up and grabbed his black coat and gloves he put them on and went thru the door.

The storm was still raging so he simply walked outside and with the swish of his cloak disappeared.

Inside his newfound home the book which was lying on his table opened with a couple pages torn out by Harry. Suddenly a figure stepped out of the shadows walked straight to the book and picked it up. Its two dark voids where eyes should be looking at it. With a smile it put the book back where it belonged. Turning around it stopped and looked into the book again lying harmlessly in the pot bookshelf. "I wonder how many..." man whispered to himself with the small smile before melting into the darkness.

**TBC…**

Ok… So this story sucks this much doesn't it? I mean come on 0 reviews. Not even flames!

Come on REVIEW people I'm new at writing fanfics! Make suggestions! HAWE MERCY! PLZ!

Ok I'll make chapters shorter from now on because I found it much easier to write this way! Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…

Till next time folks! And don't forget to REVIEW YOU CHEAP BASTARDS!

Kaspis…


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is dedicated to The one The only

(drums)

Silverspectre

(now we're even:))

The society of Black Rose was created by one of the less known characters of magical history. Although his name was lost in time some historians call him the Watcher. He was born somewhere in the land which now is known as Germany in the times of Merlin.

Times then weren't very peaceful in the world. Constant wars between Vampires and werewolves which always took great casualties not only from both sides but also from muggle or wizarding population since both sides needed to replenish their ranks, muggle wars between richer lords and kings who only seem to seek more power and riches than they already have, conflicts between wizards and goblins which usually ended in bloody massacres and so on. In other words, the world was one fucked up place to be.

And this man understood that in this world you either serve someone and die or you force others to serve you. Since he had no wish to go fight for someone else and he didn't have nor power or status to make others serve him he decided that he must that live a normal life but with means to protect himself. There is a period of his life that we do not know what he did or how but what we do now that after couple of decades he has found a way to summon these… beings from plain between dimensions and started teaching others who shared his views about the world. At fist there were little of them but as their numbers grew all kind of rules were created for those who wanted to enter this society.

Soon enough they became very powerful force due to their political and financial strength. They stayed this way for a long time after death of Merlin, but as the world began to change with foundations of governments and Ministries of Magic they began to disappear do to the fact that there was no need for them to continue existing. And as order spread and battles were began to be fought in offices and not in the battlefields (with occasional exceptions) they faded away into the past.

Thought there was one thing that the last of the leaders did. As all of their sanctuaries have been destroyed so no one could uncover their secrets he ordered to keep one intact… just in case.

But no one except for original members knew that and where it was. But that doesn't stop those long dead members to write about it. And as they know that these books will not find their way into hands of mortals they gladly do so when asked by Death… Not like they don't have time or anything.

And today after so many years the knowledge of this society will be used once more.

**Russia.**

**Somewhere in Ural…**

"God I hate this weather!" Said Raziel standing on the peak on one of many mountains and looking at the map in his hands. "Why can't this last sanctuary be located somewhere else? Preferably in somewhere Caribbean…" He asked still looking at the map.

Powerful wind fluttered his cloak and blindfold as (again) concentrated in search for any magical aura that would help him locate The Sanctuary. And after a couple of minutes of searching he (again) found nothing. After completely not understanding the map he decided to search for Sanctuary simply by extending his senses. And as it was proved in the last hour that was also a grand failure.

And Raziel would have already gone home if not the fact that somewhere along the edge of his senses there was a faint spark of some very old and powerful aura. It lasted only a second and was very far but he could tell that it defiantly wasn't human. The darker the colors of the auras were the more powerful the dark being was. And this one was darker than most of the population in hell.

To say that Raziel was interested would be an understatement. He without thinking dove down the cliff he was standing on in the direction of the spark. He was near the ground when black wing apparently made out of smoke spread from his back and he pulled up avoiding the ground. He put all of his energy and concentration in flying and searching for that… whatever it was.

As he was speeding thru the mountains he felt another flash of the same aura directly to his left. This time it was closer but thru all of that concentration Raziel didn't feel that between him and that being there is a mountain. So he made a quick left and hit the mountain head on. But surprisingly when he stopped seeing rainbows and unicorns he understood that he wasn't dead which he should have been since even he couldn't survive without head.

After further examination he understood that it wasn't an edge of a mountain he hit, it was a wooden door which once has been thick and strong but due to time and poor weather conditions it was barely staying in place. _'Well not anymore'_ Raziel thought.

He was about to go back to look for that mysterious aura again when it hit him that he was standing in a hall which had drawings of rose all over the place. After quick examination he concluded that he was indeed in the Sanctuary which he was looking for but now he was standing in the middle of a dilemma. One, he could go deeper and explore it and maybe find some hints how to summon these beings, or two, he could go look for source of that mysterious aura. There was one bad thing about this choice thought. No matter which option he chose the other would become unavailable.

If he chose to stay here there was no doubt that mysterious eee… thing would be gone by the end of his little expedition. And if he chose to chase after it he probably won't find a way back because this place and absolutely no magic to it and all the mountains really looked the same.

After a couple of seconds of intensive thinking he decided on the first option. And while cleaning his cloak from the mixture of snow, mud, dust and his own blood he turned around and went deeper into the cave.

Raziel had to admit that whoever build this place had a very good taste. The place was lighted by torches which are old but still going strong when he lit them. All the place was marble and despite the layer of dust that has been formed here over the years looked quite beautiful. Walls weren't decorated but had had paintings carved into them. It had paintings of all the greatest wars that were thought throughout the existence of this society. And the further you went the older they were. Harry couldn't stop himself from stopping a couple of times and admiring the work. _'Whoever made this was a truly magnificent artist.'_ He thought while going thru the carvings with his hands.

Shaking himself from thoughts about art he concentrated on his goal. So he went on and after a couple of minutes of walking he finally reached another door which was in far better condition. And maybe the fact that they were metal helped a bit. It was colored in silver with big black rose drawn in the middle. As far as he could tell it was sealed and had no handles.

'_Like that will stop me.' _He thought with a smirk.

He tried to extend his senses towards the door but found it blocked by some sort of strange magic that he never felt before. But he hasn't spent a couple of hours in this cold and defiantly unpleasant weather jus to go home empty-handed. He raised his hand and drew a rune on the door which started shining green when he was finished. Then with a smirk he turned around and started walking away. As he did the rune started changing color and from green it slowly began to turn yellow and then red. While walking away Raziel slowly counted from ten to one and when he reached one the rune turned blood red and the exploded blasting the door open.

With an evil smile he turned around and walked thru the smoking door. The sight that greeted him was breathtaking. There was a huge room that could put main hall of Hogwarts to shame. As the entrance corridor it was also marble but now with silver lines all around the room, huge black curtains hug on the walls with different runes on each. Raziel counted that there were a dozen of curtains and therefore dozen different runes in a language that he remembered was called spiritual or something similar. On the corners of the room there were huge stoves which had bowls with coal in them and it provided the light.

There were a couple of doors which were hidden from sight in far corners of the room but things that caught Raziels attention were writings on the floor in ancient English mixed with the same spiritual runes and that all the silver lines on the walls went into one big rune on the floor positioned in the middle of writings.

Suddenly temperature of the room dropped as Sebastian flew from the darkest corner of the room and landed on one of the stoves watching Raziel with those piercing blue eyes.

'_Damn bird!'_ Raziel thought. _'He knew were to look for this place!'_ But Sebastian looked at him with a look that clearly said 'you didn't ask!'

But deciding to give a peace of his mind to the damn bird later he stepped forward to read the ancient English text carved on the floor. When he started reading the text it seemed that it was some kind of poem that didn't rime or a song of some kind but he wasn't sure. As he read he didn't notice that he was already standing on the rune right in the middle of the room. He didn't notice Sebastian making a small cut in the end of his wing and throwing a drop of blood on one of silver lines on the floor. He didn't hear as walls started whispering the same lines that he was reading and didn't see curtains being moved by non existent wind.

What he did notice was that he could no longer move his legs. They were stuck to that weird rune on the floor. When he tried to reach for his wand he noticed that he wasn't stuck, no the rune was pulling him to the floor. And the longer he waited to more powerful the pull was. The whispers of the walls grew louder and Raziel began to panic. _'What the fuck is going on' _the pull was so powerful that he couldn't remain standing so he dropped on one knee palms touching the ground. But it didn't stop there, the whispers grew louder and louder until he could not hear his own thoughts. All his mind shields were ripped apart, and his body weakened so that he could not resist. And when he could do noting no more the pull instead of stopping increased a little bit but this time it wasn't pulling his body, it was pulling magic out of his body. And it did come out in a form of grey smoke slowly leaving his body and entering the rune. It left thru his eyes mouth nose palm and tips of his fingers. Then suddenly there was another powerful pull and his magic left from all of pores of his skin.

The feeling was not only horrible it was downright excruciating, like someone just peeled his shin from his body. Raziel didn't feel like screaming, he felt like dieing! He wanted this to end. He endured all kinds of torture and felt all the pain possible but this was too much.

But the room had no intension of letting him die. It increased the gravity on him just a little bit more that he wouldn't do anything stupid as the black liquid traveled by silver lines up the wall from the rune on the ground. When they reached the curtains the runes on them started glowing grey. But the liquid went further up and reached the sealing. As it did from different ends of the room it started going to the middle of the sealing. And when they merged it was right above Raziel.

One drop started to fall down on him as electric wave went from the rune by the lines of the black liquid and lightning shot down from sealing into the spot where the drop hit, which was Raziels forehead.

And the world went black…

As Raziel woke up the first thought that came to his head was that he was hungry. And then memories of what happened a couple of hours earlier hit him. After that he seriously considered not opening his eyes at all. But then he understood that he wasn't hearing these god damn whispers in his head and that he could sense his surroundings which was only possible by using magic. Then gathering all of his strength he turned his senses to full blast and noticed that there was someone else in the room beside himself and Sebastian. His training kicked in as he jumped and extended his hand ready to invoke demonic fire storm if provoked.

"You wouldn't want to do that you know" Said a man that looked about 18 and was currently sitting on the floor his back against the wall on Raziels right.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want you dieing on us." Said another one that looked the same age and was leaning against the wall in front of him with his arms crossed.

"Why is that?"

"Because your magic isn't done settling itself after being torn out of your body and then being forcefully put back in…" Said the one to his left while looking at some sort of metal ball in his hand.

"What the…"

"If you try something now you would simply burn to ashes because you would not be able to control it." Said the one closest to him looking at that weird poem… thing on the ground.

Seeing that they weren't hostile Raziel put the hand down and examined them more closely.

They were dressed in the same manner. With long black leather jackets black shirts with dark pants that were tucked into black boots. Their looks were quite different thought. The closest one had short brown hair that was somehow put up and only three streaks fell on his face, his eyes were grey and he seemed somehow more relaxed than anyone he ever met. The one with the metal ball which had drawings of fire all over it had long black hair which was tied into a ponytail, his eyes electric blue and he looked wiser than he should. The one in the far end had grey hair that was almost white and reached his mouth, most of his face was covered in shadows except for his blazing yellow eyes and he looked like cold emotionless assassin, and the one on the floor had black hair with black eyes and that kind of face that you simply don't want to mess with.

"So who the hell are you guys anyway?" Raziel asked shaking himself out of his musing.

"To simply put it we are your servants and your bodyguards" Said the sitting one.

"Oh… You're those beings that Black Rose used to summon. But why do you look so… normal?" He asked not really knowing how to put it.

"Because he have been as you say 'keeping up to date' with mortal world" Said the one closest to him.

"And we alter our looks based on what kind of life do you lead and what do you require of us."

"Cool… So why don't you guys introduce yourselves?" Said Raziel with excitement in his voice.

"Well I'm Gabriel" said the relaxed one as he stood up and bowed his head respectfully.

"I'm Ray" said wise one still fingering his metal ball in his hand as he walked over to Raziel and also bowed his head.

"Midnight" Said the cold assassin as he walked over to show respect.

"Frost" Said the last one as he disappeared leaving only smoke as he moved and reappeared near Raziel and bowed his head.

"Well then I'm Raziel and this" he showed to his shoulder where Sebastian just landed "is Sebastian. And I think that we are going to have a lot of fun together…" He said as evil smirk spread on his face.

He didn't notice as the spark of red aura disappeared behind him…

In a dark and cursed land where sun was only a myth and creatures of your nightmares roamed the forests stood a castle whose walls were as old as this land. It towered into the dark sky and stroke fear into the hearts of those who saw it. Protected by the most powerful creatures to ever walk this earth it remained impossible to penetrate. But those who were lucky enough to succeed were not to return. As in the highest tower there was a room that was not opened for hundreds of years. Inside it on the stone throne sat a being so old that blood in his weans has lost all its color and so powerful that a man could die just by looking him in the eyes. To his right in the handle of his throne was a sword that killed so many and spared so little. The weapon crafted from metal whose name was long lost in the sands of time and empowered by blood of Merlin it was made for only one purpose… to destroy.

The only creature who could wield it was now sitting on its throne with rotten flesh and grey hair that was falling away as its eyes were long destroyed and muscles reduced to ashes by time. It has left this body long time ago…

But today it shall return…

Today Nikolai Draculia will rise once more…

**TBC…**

Well how was it:P

I think it's quite good!

Sorry for the delay I was in lack of good ideas!

I would like to thank my reviewers:

Darkgyffin – I'll try...

ivan the terrible – i have no idea! Well see... :P

Doe dagga dee – here's the next chapter! Satisfied:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Silverspectre – thanks for advice well how's this chapter?

Don't forget to leave a review on your way out it means a lot to me:D

Remember:

Life sucks... And then you die!

Kaspis...


	5. Chapter 5

Josh was bored! No he wasn't just bored. He was completely and utterly bored! And to think that he was excited when the great Vampire Council allowed him to become one of the guardians! Of course there were only 200 of the guardians and they are selected from most powerful loyal and fearsome vampires that work for the council but still at this point he understood that there is nothing so legendary or great about this job! It's just like being a guard to some warehouse, you patrol, eat, sleep, patrol again and so on… In other words it was boring.

But today something was going to happen! Something big! He could feel it! And his instincts have never before failed him. It was his gift. Every vampire had one. The Gift of Darkness was what every vampire got when they were turned or born. And to every vampire it was different. To him it was instincts and with age they would turn into powerful Sight. One of his friends could heal himself momentarily and other could turn himself into a flock of bats.

So he sat here waiting and waiting and waiting…

Shit! He just didn't have the patience to wait for something to happen! This was jus too stupid! How could anything happen here! He was on the wall of the most feared castle in the world! Nothing ever happens here! But as soon as he thought that something did happen, something big!

The clouds in the sky suddenly started moving with unseen speed and soon clouded the white moon and the stars as the thick layer of fog started to spread from the walls of the castle into the forest. There were a howls heard in the distance as the wind became more violent. After some time the fog from the ground started to rise in a tornado-like manor around the castle, slowly gut surely it rose up to Josh and even hither in some places.

He was about to panic but he saw the other guardian running towards the main hall of the castle so he guessed that it is where he must be heading too. So using his vampire powers he jumped down the wall which was six stories height and without hesitation ran towards the hall. When he got there a mere minutes later he found everyone already assembled discussing these strange happenings. Then the head guardian screamed for silence and announced that The Council was notified and are on their way here. And they never visited this place before so this could mean one thing… _"Oh fuck…" _Was the only thing that Josh could think of right now and he could guess that the others were thinking the same thing.

After a hour Josh stood near the entrance dressed in traditional guardian dress robes and waiting for The Council to enter the tower to greet his master. The only thing that he didn't know that thru the last couple hundred years The Council has enjoyed their power way too much to just give it away. So they have decided that the Lord of Vampires was simply too old to rule as he once did so he must be terminated since he is just too powerful and may oppose them. They also were afraid that he will not like the fact that they have made an alliance with the wizard known as Voldemort since he is known for not involving in any wizard affairs.

So being the most powerful and old vampires alive they would destroy the old one and rule further.

They went thru the gates of the Dark Castle and straight to in the direction of the tower. The guards were loyal only to them and will not interfere. As they passed they could feel the sheer dark power radiating from the stone tower. Without thinking they put one arm on their weapons just to feel safer. But it just didn't help. So they went thru the entrance of the tower and up the stairs. The tower had no windows so it was completely dark.

They entered thru the main door of the chamber and closed the door behind them only to find that the only thing that had some light on it was the floor where they were standing. Everything else was covered by darkness which even their sight which was even more powerful than normal vampires couldn't see thru. The only things they heard were some kind of faint and mostly disgusting sounds of something growing, expanding, reconstructing. Like the flesh of the living being torn apart and placed together again.

After a couple more minutes it stopped and council members stood in ear deafening silence. No one had enough courage to move or speak. Suddenly fires flared in each side of the dark carpet that lead to the stone throne and now the council could see but what they saw wasn't what they expected. Up the stairs on the throne sat a young man in the middle of his twenties with long black hair and sharp features. A part of his face was still covered in shadows as he had one had on his face. His clothes were brand new and very modern. He wore a long leather jacket with black pants and black shirt. There were a couple of belts around his waist and a silver chain on his neck. He looked tired but still had one hand placed on the handle of the mysterious blade.

He looked dangerous and powerful while the members of the council thought that he would be some king of half alive being which would rely on their help completely just to stay alive. Of course they really didn't know what to expect while coming here because the original council that the old one has appointed personally who knew him personally and knew how he would awake was overthrown and the members killed more than couple hundreds of years ago by none other that them.

So now they stood here without any knowledge what to say or do. Gathering their courage one by one they started walking towards the throne. They moved slowly and carefully. They were half way there when He spoke.

"What happened to my council" He asked. It wasn't a threat or a demand it was just a simple question. So why did the 20 members of the council fell like they are in such deep shit?

"There was a war between Vampire clans and since council tried to maintain peace they were destroyed…" Said the leader of the present council hoping that the being before him wouldn't understand that he was lying.

"I see… Then tell me what the current situation of vampire people is?" He asked without looking at them.

"All the clans are at peace with each other and with the werewolves. But we did join the wizard war. We have taken a side of Dark Lord known as Voldemort." He said carefully hoping that they would not have to take brutal means against the ancient one.

But as it appears luck was not on their side today…

The atmosphere in the room suddenly changed as the light became lesser and shadows lengthened. The council members again put their hands on their weapons and told themselves that they were only ones who have a right to rule and anyone who opposed them had to die. (A/N: Doesn't this remind you of someone?)

"I have specifically ordered that vampire nation should not include itself into any wars without my permission. I would like know why this order was disobeyed…" He asked raising his head and letting them see his eyes. They were gloving grey and just by looking at them you could presume the age of this creature. But the foolish council members decided that it's just a trick so they paid no mind to his eyes.

"The offer he made us was…" Began the leader but he never did finish as the creature stood up slowly and started walking down the stairs his direction and everyone else presumed that he would attack so they drew their swords and tapped into their reserves of blood magic.

Seeing this old one only bowed his head so that the hair covered his eyes and only a smile on his face could be seen.

"I figured that it would be hard to control vampire nation but I newer expected for it to turn against me." He said still smiling.

They stood that way for ten minutes no one spoke or moved. Finally some council member blinded by pride and power decided that he could win this fight alone and using his reserves of blood magic he attacked with incredible speed. But He was ready He always is. He dropped on one knee while his attacker was still in the air and grabbed a small stone from the ground. As he looked up his eyes suddenly turned electric blue and he threw the little stone. The council member never had time to react as the stone was thrown with such power that it passed right thru his heart. He was already dust when he hit the ground. His sword fell right in front of the kneeling being whose eyes have returned to their natural color.

The others had two choices at that point. One they could drop on their knees and beg for forgiveness and two they could attack. And the problem with politicks is that they never admit that they lost. So they decided to attack. Well poor them.

As they ran forward barely touching the ground their victim jus smiled as his eyes again became electric blue. He grabbed the sword in front of him and threw it into the advancing enemies. Some of them jumped aside to avoid the weapon but some were not that fortunate or fast so three of them were injured and one died as the sword went thru his neck detaching his head.

As the first one was close enough to attack he swung it into the head of his victim only to have it pass thru him as he turned into pure energy and in a form of grey mist flew on top of his throne.

"You thick you can defeat me?" He asked with a laugh. "I am Count Nikolai Drakulia and I will not loose…" He said as he grabbed his ancient sword. His eyes were full of hatred and now were dark yellow.

Most of the council could not move as he jumped up and held his sword above his head eyes burning red. He slashed his sword down and powerful wind sped towards his enemies. Those who had enough power jumped aside but all the others were torn into peaces by a tornado-like force. When wind was gone and only dust now cowered most of the floor five left stood up and began to look for the Count. He was nowhere in sight but they knew that he was somewhere close. They didn't have to look for long because he simply walked out of the shadows eyes blazing and sword in his hand. He stood calmly between them and the door. Before they could even begin to attack and hope to get out Dracula raised his sword and thrust it into the ground until only the handle was left. The effect was just too quick for left council members to react. Huge spikes shot from the ground and four out of five were in dust before they could even scream.

The leader was the only one standing. But after seeing what just happened it was a miracle that he didn't faint. As the Count pulled his sword out of the ground spun it in his hand a couple of times and sheltered it. Then he turned to last one standing his eyes back to grey. He started walking towards him.

"Now you will do as I tell you to right?" He asked in a low and dangerous voice. After a fierce nod he continued. "You will go and tell that self proclaimed Dark Lord to go fuck himself and that he is not going to get any help from vampire nation. Then take 50 of your best men and tell them that they have to be ready to leave into England soon. Don't give them any equipment they'll get it when they'll arrive. Do I make myself clear?" Another nod "Now go" He said as the pathetic vampire bowed and ran thru the door.

Again darkness fell on the chamber as the oldest and most powerful vampire sat into his stone throne and smiled. _"This should be interesting"_ He thought before he closed his eyes and the last fires went down and he was swallowed by the darkness.

"So you're telling us that you've been chosen by death itself to finish off those who don't want to die. And you need us to help you with it for a couple thousand years…" Gabriel said back after Raziel explained to them what did he want from them. They were already back at his house in London and now sat in the dining room.

"Yeah that's basically it…" He said with a stupid expression on his face.

"You're the most original case we got since… forever!" Ray said with amusement looking at the same metal ball in his hand which purpose Harry couldn't figure out.

"So you're in?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Hell yeah!" Gabriel shouted.

"This should be interesting." Ray said.

And after receiving nods from other two who were lurking in the shadows of the room and haven't said a word the whole time he began explaining the current situation to them. He told them about the current position of the ministry of magic and the little club of Dumbledore. Then he began speaking about Voldemorts positions about the spheres of influence about their forces and so on. The conversation took about a couple of hours and it was decided that Voldemort will go down first and then Dumbledore. There would have to be a financial source for their operations since the money that he had was just not enough. It was decided that it has to be in the muggle world because that way wizards will have more problems finding it. They all agreed that the main force would have to be vampires but there still was a problem about equipment because if they start ordering huge amounts of weaponry armor potion ingredients and so on they would attract attention. After long discussion they decided that they would order it in other countries so the risk of being discovered will be less even if the price will be higher. They even worked on such details as what to do when the task is finished. And decided that all the businesses equipment and property will be sold accounts closed and they would leave England with a personal aircraft in unregistered flight. That way no one could track them.

Satisfied with the days work Harry went to bed as his four bodyguards who did not need to sleep went out looking for a good business opportunity illegal muggle and wizard arms dealer or went to train. They would report to him the next day. And just before he went to sleep he sat into his chair at the office and began writing a letter. He didn't have a clue how to start or whom was he writing to but he hoped that it would do well. When he was finished he found Sebastian on the bookshelf waiting for him. Harry sealed the letter and gave to the raven.

"Take this to most powerful vampire you can find" He said hoping that this would work because he didn't know where to look for them himself.

With a nod Sebastian disappeared using into his ice mist which simply faded leaving no trace of the raven. So Harry sighed and went to bed.

Unknown to him later that night his letter would be read by very approving gloving grey eyes.

**TBC…**

Well how is it? Sorry but I got a little carried away with the whole Dracula thing. I hoped it would be one page and the rest about the preparations plus I really wanted to write some kind of a fight! But I got the other way around… Oh well next chapter will probably be Harry in Transylvania and the preparations.

By the way this is my new record! This chapter was done in two days! Weeeeeeeeee! (All the other time I was gathering my thoughts together so don't blame me for laziness!)

Thanks sanyal for review and do not fear I shall complete it:P

Ok I enabled anonymous review function and I hope that there won't be too much flames!

Ok review and I'm going to do the same for you!

Never forget that Life sucks……and then you die!

Kaspis…


End file.
